Amy's Boyfriends
by QuayJaquelinXeomaraZendaya
Summary: What happens when Dan is bored? He decides to make a list, but not just any list- a list of Amy's "boyfriends." What will Amy do when she finds out? Read and find out. Please, do not flame.


_**A/N: **Hi, guys! This is just a short story I thought of. I was looking at all the different pairings, and I realized Amy gets paired with a lot of people. This is Dan's idea of all her pairings. Please be nice and don't flame, but CC is welcome. Please enjoy!_

Dan Cahill was bored. No one was at home with him, not even Saladin. He had watched TV, raided the kitchen for food, played his videogames, and practiced his ninja skills. Nellie was at cooking school, Uncle Fiske took Saladin to the vet, and Amy was with her boyfriend.

_Boyfriend?_ Dan thought, sitting up. _Hmmm? I wonder what her boyfriend would think of all of my sister's boyfriends. Like Ian! Or… ummm… oh, I know! Kurt!_

Dan then remembered a website he and his friends had found. It had fan fiction stories of the Cahills. _Amy gets paired with a lot of people on it. I should make a list!_

Dan started immediately on the list, he even added reasons of why. It went something like this:

_Amy's Boyfriends_

_By The Ninja Lord_

_Name- Reason_

_Evan- dating right now_

_Kurt- flirted and played chess together_

_Ian- Korea (Need I put more?)_

_Hamilton- well, he saved her a couple of times_

_Jonah- I dunno, he's nice_

_Ned- maybe 'cause they're both smart_

_Ted- Nerd lovers, I guess_

_*Special thanks to fan fiction writers for the list._

Dan chuckled evilly. Wait until I show everyone, especially Evan. Dan was thoroughly grossed out that his friends, like Hammer and Jonah, were on the list, but it was going to be so much fun to show to people.

_Who first? _He wondered.

The door suddenly banged open and shut. Amy appeared in the living room where Dan was sitting.

"Have a fun date?" Dan said overly cheerful. Amy looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes, why?" Amy asked.

"Oh, no reason. I was just wondering." He replied, still happy with his list.

"What do you have?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, just a list I made," Dan said happily.

"Of what?" Amy wanted to know.

"Your boyfriends," Dan laughed hysterically and sprinted out of the room. Amy could hear him leap the steps of the stairs two at a time, fly into his room, and slam and lock the door. Dan's plan would have been perfect; he left Amy confused and was safe in his room, except for one thing. He left the list on his seat.

Amy noticed this and walked over to it. Needless to say, she didn't like what she read. Amy stormed up to Dan's room. Pounding and demanding to have answers, she continued tirelessly. Until, a thought struck her.

"Dan," she called softly. "If you can make a list of what you believe are my boyfriends, then doesn't that mean I can make a list of your girlfriends?"

She heard a muffled response that sounded like a 'no!' from the other side of the door. Grinning to herself, she continued on.

"I could put Natalie and, maybe, Reagan and Madison…"

Suddenly the door locks could be heard being jumbled and the door knob shaking. Amy jumped sideways from the door. Just in time, too, because no sooner had she done that than Dan flung his door open and lunged straight where she was last standing screaming, "No!" Instead he grabbed air and hit head first into the wall. He almost immediately whipped around and pleaded her not to make the "nightmare's nightmare" list. Amy smirked, her plan was working.

"I could not make it if you, oh, I don't know swore on all your ninja stuff never to make a list of my 'boyfriends' again and to never speak of it."

"Fine! Fine! I swear on all my ninja stuff to do exactly what you said!" Dan said. "Just don't scar me for life with your idea of a list. A worst nightmare would have it for a worst nightmare. The Boogie Man would screech like a little girl and run. Halloween Houses would be closed down if they had it for scaring people to death. The-"

"Alright, alright! I get it!" Amy interrupted.

Just then, downstairs, a door opened then slammed shut.

"Kiddos, where are you?" Nellie's voice called. The two Cahill children ran downstairs too engulf their 'big sister' in a hug. "What have you guys been up to?" Nellie asked. The Cahills looked at each other. It was time to see if their deal would uphold.

"Nothing," the two children replied in unison. That night while the family sat around the fire a piece of paper fluttered and curled underneath the wood, slowly burning to ashes, never again to be seen or thought of.


End file.
